Hyperspace (Universe)
THE BASICS Hyperspace, officially known by the Meothynian Dimensional and Temporal Investigations Department under the Universe Identifier Code of Tachyon Meothynian Prime, is a sub-universe linked to the Overworld Universe which goes by the UIC of Photon Meothynian Prime. Hyperspace has the Tachyon as its identifier particle, and uses the physics structure of Photon Meothynian Prime, its parent universe. Hyperspace is also of course the sub-universe accessible through a Hyperdrive, and is thus the method through which Hyperdrive travel functions. Hyperdrives function by using Tachyons to to create a portal into Hyperspace. Hyperspace is used to travel in because when you travel in Hyperspace, you end up traveling farther in the Overworld. Thus the Hyperdrive is known as a type of Nether Drive. One interesting feature of Hyperspace is that Photons are able to be accelerated in Hyperspace. This is because Hyperspace is linked as a sub-universe to the Overworld. So just as Tachyons act as the replacement for Photons as light, when in Hyperspace, Photons act as a replacement for Tachyons when creating a portal back to the Overworld. Whenever in their counterparts universe, both Tachyons and Photons act somewhat like electrons: creating fields, and being acceleratable. And yet when in their respective native universes, both particles behave as the Identifier Particle: always moving at a near constant speed, lightspeed. HYPERSPACE The majority of Hyperspace is the "Voids", so called because of the vast and empty feeling it gives many people (not because its actually empty), which are generally filled with turbulence, due to the continuously forming Plasma Storms. It should be noted that their is also a fair amount of dust, debris, and space junk that litters Hyperspace. There are also a substantial number of rouge planetary bodies, however none are known to be habitable. Occasionally you will run into White Holes, which have the opposite effect of Black Holes, and even have reversed Hawking Radiation, and Hyper-Holes: places where the gravity of Overworld objects burn though into Hyperspace creating weird effects such as the notorious Hyper-Eddies: places where spacetime of Hyperspace itself is blurred and warped, such that reality itself seems to cease to exist. HYPERLANES Some larger and more continuously stable plasma storms are able to form very tall winding tornado like structures. At the center of these plasma tornadoes is an Eye, a place where the turbulence and mind melting craze of the Voids is calmed. When the eye of these structures is particularly long, it is known as a Hyperlane. These can range from the size of a person to larger then largest warships. Hyperlanes are used as the paved roads of Hyperspace, being the areas where most Hyperdrive equipped ships will travel in. Hyperlanes are particularly useful because if any white holes or hyper-holes pass through the eye, the storm will destabilize, immediately alerting you to any danger. One must still be cautious even in the Hyperlanes however, as there are electrical discharges that often happen from one side of a Hyperlane to the the other, and it can be dangerous to be caught inside these megapowered lightning storms, both in the Voids and in the inside of an storms eye. And of course there is also the problem of Hyperspace Madness. EFFECTS ON THE MIND The psychological effects of Hyperspace is certainly the main problem towards using Hyperdrive. Much more then even the physical dangers of Hyperspace While different people and races experience the effects of Hyperspace differently, Hyperspace in general has an nauseating and disorientating and very unnerving effect. In the Hyperlanes, the exotic and energetic patterns formed by the plasma and gas forming the walls of the storm eye has a hypnotizing effect, and prolonged exposure has been known to cause hallucinations, paranoia, insanity, and even coma in extreme cases. This also happens in the Voids, with the gases forming plasma storms. Thus peering outside at hyperspace is highly recommended against. It has been shown that good training, therapy, conditioning, time, patience, willpower, and awareness, can help mitigate these effects. As with most things in life, knowledge is key to surviving Hyperspace. Just try not to look out the window. The entirety of Hyperspace as a whole, is a mind messing place: some have described the feel of Hyperspace as "being unpleasantly, overly drunk, on hallucinogens, and chased by monsters of your own mind, all at the same time". Hyperspace really is a place that can only be truly described by experience. TRIVIA Meothynians are particularly resistant to the psychological effects of Hyperspace. This is likely due to their strong willpower, and self-awareness, which are some of the goals when training to be a better telekinetic. Hyperspace has been sometimes classified as one of the Things man was not meant to know. The experience of Hyperspace definitely can be used as the material for a Poke in the Third Eye directed towards someone who has not experienced Hyperspace. The Hyperlanes are scanned periodically by special science ships, and also by every ship that passes through, and thus a map is formed. It is important to have the most recent map, as Hyperlanes both move and disappear occasionally. It is of course preferred to travel in the network of Hyperlanes, rather then the Voids, whenever possible: so thus nonstop mapping is required for accurate upkeep of the maps. Category:Places Category:Universes Category:Hyperspace